<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Complicated by showmeurteef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826493">It's Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef'>showmeurteef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Arrogance, Bit Of Crying, Creampie, Cuckolding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Imagined Infidelity, Light Angst, Light objectification, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Praise, Relationship insecurity, Voyeurism, ambiguous ending, like sure being a cuck is sexy but at what cost, unreliable narrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “He doesn’t fuck you like I do.” </i>
</p><p>hyungwon, kihyun, n changkyun decide to roleplay a cucking scene but the problem is ,, they don’t know what their Actual relationship roles r. (aka hyungkyun laugh n kihyun feels like the punchline)</p><p>more info/warnings within (including on the relationship insecurity bits if u need)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings/explanations:</p><p>- this cuck scene is consensual, but each of them have their own ideas about what their relationships are outside of this scene ,, so those uncertainties/conflicts come up<br/>- note about relationship insecurity: changki are dating. kihyun knows that changkyun n hyungwon fuck and all 3 have also been together. changki is an open relationship but kihyun has conflicting feelings about/reactions to this openness (specifically re hyungwon)<br/>- the usual note that this isn’t a guide on how to have sex. pls be safe n communicate irl</p><p>pls lmk if u need any tws/cws !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He doesn’t fuck you like I do,” Hyungwon murmurs, smiling into the sweat-dampened hair at the back of Changkyun’s neck. Saying the words makes his heart skip a beat. The way that Changkyun’s breath falters as he says them makes it skip a second.</p><p>Hyungwon and Changkyun lay on their sides, a thick slice of air between them. Fingertips bite into one of Changkyun’s thighs as Hyungwon holds his leg up. To help him get at the right angle. To fully expose Changkyun’s swollen, bouncing dick to the chilly air. To give Kihyun glimpses at Hyungwon burying his dick inside of <em>Kihyun's</em> boyfriend. </p><p>They’ve all agreed to this— Kihyun knows this. They <em> all </em> did. All three of them. It’s not even the first time that Changkyun and Kihyun have messed around with their mutual acquaintance, Hyungwon. But <em> fuck </em> if the sight of Changkyun panting and sweating as Hyungwon rails him on a hotel bed doesn’t stir white hot irritation in Kihyun’s chest. </p><p>Changkyun’s brows are knitted together. Air puffs harshly through his nose. A bizarre mixture of worry and bliss stirs across his face as Hyungwon pushes into him.</p><p>Hyungwon has hardly acknowledged Kihyun’s presence. It could be part of the scene; Hyungwon is so focused on making Changkyun feel good that he’s almost forgotten that Kihyun is there at all. Hyungwon’s throat bobs and hair sweeps over his cheeks and his legs slip out from the sheets— and Kihyun might as well be another non-offensive, grayish thread in the hotel armchair’s non-offensive, grayish upholstery.</p><p>Kihyun’s bare heel knocks against a chair leg as he shifts forward. Hyungwon doesn’t bat an eye at the hollow sound, which is a reaction that <em>could </em> be part of the scene.</p><p>Changkyun’s hair tickles Hyungwon’s cheek. Hyungwon huffs the soft strands out of his face, and exchanges an amused look with Changkyun as they both remember the time that Changkyun tried to fish a hair from Hyungwon’s tongue while still riding his dick. Hyungwon stifles laughter at the memory, worried that another hair will find its way into his mouth if he lets it open too widely. He’s embarrassed himself in front of Changkyun plenty of times, but Kihyun’s presence complicates things, to say the least.</p><p>Hyungwon and Changkyun lay so close to each other. Changkyun is tucked against Hyungwon’s bare chest, and each <em> zing </em> of tension that runs through Hyungwon’s body reverberates into Changkyun. He peppers Changkyun’s skin with kisses. He smiles into the crook of his neck. </p><p>The line between the roleplaying Hyungwon who’s fucking Kihyun’s boyfriend and the real Hyungwon who’s fucking Kihyun’s boyfriend is indefinite, electrified. It pisses Kihyun off how devoted the fake Hyungwon is to making Changkyun feel good because Kihyun knows that that devotion is real. He’s not faking a thing— and he’s <em> fucking </em> Kihyun’s <em> boyfriend. </em></p><p>Hyungwon’s undivided attention strings Changkyun’s thoughts together like bubblegum caught in a ponytail. Changkyun still harbored reservations about this whole cuck thing when it began ten or twenty or however the fuck many minutes ago, but those reservations have since globbed into a singular sticky mass. Being dicked down like <em> this </em> by such a close —and, crucially, <em> hot— </em> friend is remedy enough for his concerns at the moment.</p><p>Kihyun is seated on a chair beside the bed, nervously glancing at Changkyun and boring holes into Hyungwon’s head. Naked and perched on the edge of the hotel room’s ugly armchair, he looks an awful lot like a skittish, hairless cat. The sight would be funny, and Changkyun would point the funny comparison out to Hyungwon, if he weren’t so focused on how <em> exposed </em> Kihyun is. </p><p>It’s difficult to be super concerned about how the scene will work when Kihyun is clearly so into it. It’s as if arousal collects in every last one of his muscle fibers, <em> cinching </em> around them and <em> squeezing </em> their blood down to his dick. He’s so tense. He’s so <em> hard. </em></p><p>Kihyun’s jaw clenches as Hyungwon’s hand worms between the mattress and Changkyun’s hip. Kihyun stares at the indented skin as if he can already see bruises forming, as if the purplish marks are signs of genuine betrayal on Changkyun’s skin. </p><p>The feel of Changkyun is nothing new to Hyungwon. Changkyun’s insides are too soft, too warm, too perfectly <em> tight. </em> Hyungwon feels each upward thrust down to his toes and up to his fingertips. </p><p>It’s good— <em> too </em> good. Hyungwon feels feverish. Jittery. Like he couldn’t possibly get enough of Changkyun. Like he couldn’t possibly give him back up to Kihyun. It’s a miracle that he and Kihyun have learned to be so generous with each other in this cucking scene— even more so in regular life.</p><p>“You fit so nicely around me.” Hyungwon presses an open-mouthed kiss to the corner of Changkyun’s jaw. A mean <em> squelch </em> accompanies a particularly hard thrust. His hipbones <em> push </em> against Changkyun’s ass and he can <em> feel </em> Kihyun’s gaze. He exhales thickly. “It's as if <em> we’re </em> meant to be.”</p><p>Changkyun arches his back. His thigh shakes a bit in Hyungwon’s hold.</p><p><em> “Yeah,” </em> is all Changkyun can manage to say.</p><p>A strained moan falls from Kihyun’s lips. Changkyun’s hands flit from the mattress, to his lifted thigh. He paws at Hyungwon’s fingers, but Hyungwon is persistent. He grips. He thrusts. The soft inner bits of Changkyun’s thigh look even <em> softer </em> bent around Hyungwon’s fingertips. </p><p>Hyungwon wonders if humiliation is what’s stirring the blood in Kihyun’s face— he hopes it is.</p><p>A thread of spit stretches between Hyungwon’s lip and Changkyun’s neck. Connecting them. Shimmering. It traps Kihyun’s heated gaze, even as he searches for the little bottle of lube that was carelessly tossed onto the floor some time ago. He finds it and uses a bit to stroke himself, but half-heartedly working the fluid over his warm dick just worsens the chill of the hotel A/C. </p><p>Kihyun gets why Changkyun had insisted that they book a hotel room for this. It’s nothing fancy —a stock art and continental breakfast sort of place— but that’s the point. A blank canvas. A simple meeting spot for near-strangers. Kihyun has never felt quite so desperate as he does while listening to the stiff, unfamiliar bedsheets swish loudly with Changkyun and Hyungwon’s joint motions.</p><p>An ache ripples through Changkyun’s propped thigh. It’s splayed out so far— not unbearably so for his flexible self, but far enough to fully expose him. He feels small against Hyungwon’s chest, but like his neediness is large and obvious enough to fill up the entire room. His dick throbs; a damp thing bobbing up and down. If Kihyun would just angle his head to the side, he could see Changkyun’s hole gape between Hyungwon’s slow thrusts.</p><p>Kihyun and Hyungwon were both up for this, but Changkyun can’t quite figure out what it is about the scene that interests Kihyun. Hyungwon’s interests are probably as simple as Changkyun’s incredible ass and unwavering sex appeal. They have fun together because they always do— they’re hot, they’re good friends, they fuck. It’s <em>always </em>fun. But what part of <em>this</em> —watching his frenemy, Hyungwon, have fun with his boyfriend, Changkyun— is <em>fun </em>for Kihyun?</p><p>Changkyun knows Kihyun and Hyungwon are knitted together by razor wire. It’s easier, safer, more manageable for Changkyun to get along with each of them one-on-one, but, lately, separation has gotten harder. Changkyun can’t pick them apart without cutting himself in the process, cinched as tightly between them as he is. Maybe he should be a little more concerned about his own position.</p><p>“Please.” Changkyun reaches behind himself to pull Hyungwon more solidly against his spine. Hyungwon’s smile is pillowy, damp in the crook of his neck. His eyelashes tickle Changkyun’s sensitive skin.</p><p>Eager to coax more words out from Changkyun, Hyungwon switches to more measured, deliberate strokes. He shivers a bit as his cock, coated in a bit too much lube and heated by friction, rests in the open air for a beat. As if starting anew, Hyungwon touches the head of it to Changkyun’s hole. Tentative. Teasing. </p><p>Changkyun whimpers.</p><p>Hyungwon’s dick drags along Changkyun’s insides. A pitchy, damp noise bursts from Hyungwon’s lungs once he’s fully buried, but he doesn’t take the time to savor the sensation. He’s already got a rhythm of slow and shallow thrusts worked out for Changkyun— he knows <em> exactly </em> what he likes. Never stopping, just filling. It’s definitely not enough to make Changkyun come, but he hopes that it <em> is </em>too much to let Changkyun think about much of anything <em>apart</em> from coming.</p><p>Changkyun tilts his head back against Hyungwon with a drawn out <em> mmph. </em> Satisfaction has never bloomed so sweetly within Hyungwon’s chest.</p><p>“Asshole,” Kihyun breathes. His cheeks heat as he realizes that he’s chipped the scene a bit with the quip, but Hyungwon’s light laughter trickles out from behind Changkyun’s head, and Kihyun finds that he couldn’t care less about his misstep. Hyungwon may be fucking Changkyun within an inch of his life while Kihyun sits and watches as they <em> all </em> agreed upon, but does he have to be so smug about it?</p><p>“Cunt,” Hyungwon murmurs, continuing to fuck Changkyun in that <em> practiced </em>rhythm. </p><p>The smell of hotel laundry detergent will probably linger in Changkyun’s hair until long after they check out. Hyungwon’s fingers will probably leave bruises on Changkyun’s skin.</p><p>Kihyun jerks himself off a little more earnestly as he notes that Changkyun moves an awful lot like a doll— in the way that he’s <em> being </em> moved. Curving and twisting around Hyungwon’s larger form. Bending and shifting however Hyungwon wishes. He’d be so easy to throw around and, yet, Hyungwon gently holds his plastic body close.</p><p>“It’s— This is <em> a lot,” </em> Changkyun gasps.</p><p>Hyungwon’s heart flutters up to his throat and melts there. </p><p>Changkyun can’t catch his breath. Every drop of oxygen has been wrung out from his head, his limbs, his chest. He’s not sure there’s enough strength in his body to move on his own— he’s not sure his soggy brain could even scrape up the strength to <em> think </em> to move on his own. The <em> useless </em> feeling stretches beyond the foggy boundaries of the scene as if his <em> sole purpose </em> is to be bent and split and filled to Hyungwon and Kihyun’s content. His orgasm licks at his core.</p><p>Hyungwon’s moan weaves between his dingy strands of hair. Kihyun’s red dick <em> squishes </em> within his little fist. There’s another round of quips between the two, but processing their words is far beyond Changkyun’s current brain capacity. There are eyes <em> all over </em> his <em> useless </em> body, and it makes Changkyun feel like the most important person in the world.</p><p><em> “More," </em>Changkyun says.</p><p>Hyungwon doesn’t even make him ask nicely for it. Kihyun clicks his tongue against his teeth<em>. </em></p><p>Hyungwon whispers a warning, before pulling out and pushing Changkyun onto his stomach. Changkyun tries to prop himself up on his hands, but he’s more jello than muscle at this point. </p><p>Kihyun laughs briefly at his struggle, and Changkyun turns his head, frown squishing against the mattress. </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me.” With a whine, Changkyun lifts himself onto his forearms, but the defiant motion is too shaky and labored to have the intended effect. </p><p>Kihyun laughs again.</p><p>Hyungwon sighs as more protestations expand within Changkyun’s chest. He lifts Changkyun’s hips and pushes back inside of him in one go, but doesn’t move. <em> Somebody </em>has to hold the scene together.</p><p>“Tell him,” he murmurs, taking hold of Changkyun’s cock and sweetly rubbing his thumb along the slit. “Tell Kihyun how good I’m fucking you. Tell him how much better you like my dick than his.”</p><p>Hyungwon shivers at Kihyun’s sharp inhale. He runs the backs of his fingernails along Changkyun’s length, ticklish and slow. Changkyun’s chest deflates. He wiggles his hips backwards in an attempt to convince Hyungwon to <em> move, </em> but Hyungwon stays put. </p><p>Changkyun is <em> so </em> warm and tight around him. <em> Holding </em>him in. A smile tiptoes into Hyungwon’s face as Changkyun struggles to answer, as Kihyun struggles to listen.</p><p>It doesn’t matter how truthful Changkyun’s response will be. Hyungwon wants to hear it. Scene or no scene, <em> somebody </em> has to humble Kihyun. And, more importantly, <em> somebody </em>has to take care of Changkyun in the way that he deserves.</p><p>Kihyun’s hand freezes around his dick as he waits for Changkyun’s response. Callused palm clutching heated, stretched skin. Changkyun is obviously having a difficult time answering —brows furrowed, lips quivering against the sheets— but he <em> will. </em> Because he’s so easy. Because he’s so good— or is it because he’s no good at all?</p><p>What was the scene’s premise, again? Kihyun walked in on Changkyun cheating on him with Hyungwon. Or, did he and Changkyun trick Kihyun into coming to this hotel to find them? Did Kihyun think that he was meeting Changkyun, so that <em> they </em> could fuck, only to find him with Hyungwon? Hyungwon can’t quite tear the pulsing, heated haze of the present moment from his memories, but it hardly matters now. </p><p>Hyungwon makes eye contact with Kihyun. The room’s tension swells, shrivels. Swells, again. Shrivels, again. Like one of those nature documentary timelapses held on a blossoming flower, but distorted and skipping and looping.</p><p>Hyungwon slaps Changkyun’s ass, receiving a low groan. He kneads the reddened flesh with a noise of encouragement.</p><p>“It’s— It’s <em> so </em> good, Kihyun,” Changkyun replies, throat cracking and voice spilling out onto the sheets. “I don’t want him to stop. He’s so good to me. I don’t— I <em> never </em> want him to stop. Want you to fill me and use me however and whenever you want, <em> Hyungwonnie.” </em></p><p>Changkyun twists his head to look up at Hyungwon as he says the last sentence, with that adorable whine and tiny pout that Hyungwon loves so much. It makes Hyungwon’s heart swell— chest rising and warming at the way the sweet boy speaks to <em> him, </em> looks at <em> him.  </em></p><p>Hyungwon casts the briefest of glances Kihyun’s way, just to make certain that the other is as terrified and pissed as he should be. And he is. He <em> definitely </em>is. Hyungwon smiles and strokes the small of Changkyun’s back.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Kihyun spits. “You know I could’ve made you come <em> twice </em> by now, <em> Kyunnie. </em> And <em> you </em> know that turning <em> him </em> on is hardly an accomplishment.”</p><p>Kihyun peels his hand from his dick to punctuate that last remark with a finger pointed at Hyungwon, but instantly rues the chill that runs down his spine as the red, needy thing is fully exposed to the air. </p><p>He can’t believe he agreed to undress completely for Changkyun’s viewing pleasure. He’s freezing his ass off, and he’s probably going to have to scrub this chair’s filth from his skin. He shudders at the thought of how many others have sat here in similarly disgusting positions.</p><p>Changkyun’s dick hangs heavily above the sheets. Kihyun had no doubts that Changkyun would be into this —he once jerked off to something as ridiculous as Kihyun and Hyungwon <em> kissing </em> for fucks sake— but does he have to be <em> this </em> into it? A whine slips from Changkyun’s lips as Hyungwon pushes his head into the mattress, long fingers parting silky hair. His back curves prettily as Hyungwon positions him <em> just so </em> around his dick. </p><p>Changkyun looks even lovelier than usual, bent like this. Kihyun wants him ripped apart. Kihyun wants to rip Hyungwon apart for keeping him from ripping Changkyun apart himself. But it feels like <em> he’s </em> the only one being torn to papery shreds.</p><p>Hyungwon suddenly <em> snaps </em> his hips forward. Changkyun’s cheek rubs meanly against the sheets, an <em> oh </em>forced out of him. He tries to brace himself with hands beside his head, but briefly cockwarming Hyungwon as the air crackled around Kihyun’s words only intensified that boneless feeling. Liquid warmth has burst from every last one of his cells and flooded his limbs. Changkyun blinks blearily in the general direction of the quick, wet sounds that Kihyun makes.</p><p>Hyungwon’s dick stays put, warm and heavy, as his hands skate down Changkyun’s chest. Ticklish, <em> so </em> ticklish. Changkyun shudders. Fingers knead around his chest, circle his nipples, pinch. Changkyun shouts, every neuron jolting back to life at once. He squirms to get away from the touches, but Hyungwon just giggles and holds his hips in place.</p><p><em> “Hyungwon,” </em> Changkyun whines, catching sight of his own leaking dick. Warm, damp breaths collect on the patch of white sheets beneath his mouth.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Hyungwon sighs, not sounding sorry at all. He lightly traces Changkyun’s spine, forcing Changkyun to jerk and drop forward again. “You’re just so easy to rile up.”</p><p>Changkyun’s heart flutters in his throat. He makes eye contact with Kihyun and thinks of the venomous way he had said <em> “Kyunnie” </em> moments ago. Kihyun’s bangs are a little damp at the ends. His hand moves <em> achingly </em> slowly over his cock.</p><p>“I <em> am </em>easy.” Changkyun swallows thickly. Unable to close his mouth and unable to look away from Kihyun jerking himself off. The flesh of his hands expands and lightens ever so slightly as he puts pressure around his dick. His thumb moves slickly over the slit. “For you, Hyungwon.”</p><p>Hyungwon fucks Changkyun with purpose. His brow scrunches as he adjusts, readjusts until Changkyun can’t keep himself upright— can’t do anything but groan. He grips Changkyun’s hips —more pushing him onto his dick than he is thrusting his dick into him— and smiles around each of his own moans.</p><p>Changkyun’s mouth hangs open, gaze unfocused. Drool slips over his pretty lower lip. His hair tangles beneath his head. He’s helpless beneath the weight of this much contentment. The sight of him is nothing short of <em> obscene</em>.</p><p>Changkyun’s voice bounces around in Kihyun’s skull. Kihyun isn’t sure whether he’s remembering or imagining how forcefully the words connect with his bone. Him, Changkyun, maybe it isn’t a figment of Kihyun’s imagination, maybe it’s really Changkyun’s voice, calling himself <em>"Hyungwon’s good little slut."</em></p><p>Kihyun burns all over. Poison ivy in his core, cheap wool over his spine. His mind jumps between memories —even as he stays so solidly put in his seat— of Changkyun reaching for him with shaky hands and staring down at him with tears in his eyes. Glimpses of Changkyuns who <em> need </em> Kihyun’s attention more than <em> anything </em> shiver across the backs of his eyelids. </p><p>But, no matter how far he leaps, his thoughts keep landing on the Changkyun who’s right in front of him. Liquid beneath Hyungwon. Flushed and fucked out. Because of Hyungwon.<em> “For you, Hyungwon.” </em></p><p>Heat scratches at Kihyun’s insides. His legs spread out over the ugly chair. Finger at his perineum. Electricity runs through his thighs. Thumb at his slit.</p><p>The sounds of Hyungwon’s thrusts fills up the cracks in Changkyun’s brains. Spit cools between the sheets and his cheek.</p><p>“I’m gonna come inside your little boyfriend, Kihyun. Gonna fill him up.” Hyungwon grunts, thrusts weighted and slow. He tears his eyes from the sweat beading prettily over Changkyun’s tattooed roses to find Kihyun desperately gulping down air. Kihyun matches his stare, but it’s clear that he doesn’t have the presence of mind to glare anymore. “And you’re gonna watch me do it.”</p><p>Hyungwon thinks of quickies just outside of Kihyun and Changkyun’s apartment, of Kihyun opening the front door around their smiling faces. He thinks of the first time Changkyun suggested a threesome, of how Kihyun had come with Hyungwon’s name in his mouth.</p><p>Changkyun’s dick leaks, sparkly threads stretching through the air. The weight of Hyungwon’s moan on his back nearly shoves him deep into the ground. </p><p>Changkyun chants Hyungwon’s name into the shaky air. There’s an absurd amount of spit dribbling from his mouth. He feels disgusting. He feels really, really <em> hot. </em></p><p>He scrunches his eyes shut for a moment, thoughts distantly swelling. This scene has only worked out because they were positioned exactly in this way. Hyungwon and Kihyun have to orbit around Changkyun, pushing and pulling to maintain the balance.</p><p>A labored whine wrests itself free from Changkyun’s melted insides as he flips one hand over the side of the bed. He gestures weakly between Kihyun —hissing breaths and tense fingers— and Hyungwon —round cheeks and slapping skin— and they <em> both </em> look at him. Equal measures of self-consciousness and self-importance lie in each set of eyes. So sharp, so <em> similar. </em></p><p>“Hold—” </p><p>Changkyun’s face scrunches cutely as his voice breaks. Hyungwon has to grip his little waist so <em> tightly </em> to keep him from slipping all the way down onto the bed. It’s as if Changkyun’s brain doesn’t know how to work his body, when it’s feeling <em> this </em> good.</p><p>He takes Hyungwon in so well, no matter how spent he is. Warm. Gentle. Inside and out. </p><p>“Hold hands,” Changkyun says. He reaches for the hand that Kihyun doesn’t have wrapped around his own cock. Their fingertips touch. Hyungwon’s throat fills with feathers at the sight.</p><p>“Changkyun—”</p><p>“Hold hands with <em> Hyungwon,” </em> Changkyun instructs. The effort it takes to tug Kihyun’s hand closer to Hyungwon beads on his skin.</p><p>Kihyun gapes up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s hand hovers above Changkyun’s back for a moment, before it curls shut. <em> Revolted. </em> </p><p>“Why do you have to be such a bitch?” Heated air squeezes out from between Kihyun’s teeth.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself. Oh, <em> wait...” </em> Hyungwon’s lip curls.</p><p>Changkyun squirms beneath Hyungwon with a miserable whine. His dick bobs above the sheets.</p><p>Kihyun rolls his eyes and huffs, but snatches Hyungwon’s fist midair. Hyungwon concedes, latching onto the offered calloused palm, but stuffs his dick further into Changkyun for good measure.</p><p>Changkyun stares in awe at their joined hands, joints so brittle with anticipation, with <em> need </em> that they’ll probably shatter as soon as Changkyun looks away. </p><p>Air gets caught at the back of Changkyun’s through. He’s too full, too warm to fit anything else inside of himself. He moves to jerk himself off to clear his senses just a <em> little, </em> but Hyungwon stops him with a coo.</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby. <em> I’ve </em> got you.”</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t know if he imagines the emphasis Hyungwon puts on that <em> “I’ve.” </em> Doesn’t know if it matters. He <em> squeezes </em> Hyungwon’s clammy palm and watches Changkyun fall apart.</p><p>Hyungwon moves by memory. Wet pressure. Whispered encouragement. He traces the invisible thread of Changkyun’s orgasm through his skin, until everyone else can see it, too. There it is, tightening around Hyungwon and pouring out of Changkyun’s mouth and catching Kihyun’s breath.</p><p>Hyungwon comes just after Changkyun does. Changkyun doesn’t think, he just <em> feels. </em> His nerves sing and his muscles shiver. Hyungwon’s come is exactly like the hot, liquid sensation that’s been stirring within Changkyun all along. There's something about the gross sounds Hyungwon’s come makes with his continued thrusts, and the way it absorbs the chilly air as it dribbles out of his hole that <em> solidifies </em> that sensation inside of Changkyun.</p><p>Kihyun comes with tears in his eyelashes and not a single drop of oxygen left in his lungs. He aches, he trembles. Whitish droplets land quietly on his ringed fingers. They cool long before Kihyun stops moaning.</p><p>Kihyun blinks at the meaningless wall art, the wrinkled sheets, the heavy curtains. The hotel room feels even more unfamiliar as it fills with Hyungwon and Changkyun’s gradually steadying breaths. He shudders with the thought that they almost decided to do this at home— at his and Changkyun’s home. His lungs refuse to move.</p><p>“Did you like it?” Changkyun asks. </p><p>Changkyun’s raw voice, glazed eyes, and ruddy ears make Hyungwon ache. He pulls out, hoping the chilled air will ground him somewhat, but it only quickens his heartbeat. When Changkyun’s skin fully separates from his own, he full-body shivers.</p><p>Changkyun sinks into the sheets. His gaze slides over to Kihyun, whose brows bunch in an all-too-familiar way. So many wrinkles forming over such a simple question. Changkyun sighs and rests a hand over his stomach, thinking of Hyungwon’s come nestled deep within him.</p><p>“Did <em> you </em> like it?” Hyungwon asks. He falls onto his side next to Changkyun and blankets Changkyun’s splayed hand with his own. </p><p>Changkyun turns his head to Hyungwon. Nods. Probably smiles at him. Everything —Changkyun’s motions, Hyungwon’s breaths, the A/C unit, <em> everything— </em>is suddenly far too quiet.</p><p>Hyungwon tosses his gaze over Changkyun and it lands on Kihyun, who hasn’t moved one bit, as if the scene didn’t end the moment he came all over his own hand. Hyungwon lifts a brow at him, but says nothing as he flips onto his back. </p><p>Changkyun scoots closer to Hyungwon. His eyes slide shut, thoughts quickly being swallowed up by the warm darkness within the room, within himself. Kihyun can come lie down whenever he’s ready. There’s plenty of room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was trying some new things w the pov switching n the conflicting ideas n whatnot , so hopefully it was still readable ??? i rlly kinda like it n liked writing it so !! pls lmk ur thoughts &lt;33 kudos n comments = some nice warm calming chamomile tea for everyone</p><p>u can find me working rlly hard to confirm changkyun’s belief that he’s the center of the universe on <a href="https://twitter.com/showmeurteef">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>